Day of Brittany
by Xx-EnYa-xX
Summary: this story was by me and lolli-x. this was a total random idea and most of the characters are drunk then everyone gets dared to be brittany for a day.
1. A Day of Brittany  Prologoue

**This story was written by me and lolli-x we dont own the characters but we do own the random storyline we both uploaded the stroy onto our profiles and they may be slightly diffrent please read and review thanks.**

* * *

…The Robot and the duck with fairy wings fell in love and died by ducky loosing her wings and the robot ran out of oil the end!" Brittany finished.

"Was that supposed to be scary?" Mercedes whispered to Tina.

"No idea but I need to piss, see ya. I'll be back!" with that she left the room.

"I can here you! I did not poo myself." Sam said through sobs.

"Don't cry or else you'll make me cry, I don't like crying." Quinn whined and burst into tears.

"Ah crap, I drank all the beer, I'll go get some more." Kurt moaned and went.

"Everyone's either crying or leaving, what is with y'all" Finn frowned in his cow boy hat.

"It don't matter dudes just go hug a tree or something spread t-"

"Puck, Shut up all ready!" Jesse St James shouted.

"Ugh I'm gonna find Tina and Kurt!" Santana stated with Artie following but in the wrong direction.

"Dude your going the wrong way! Look come with me." Mike lead.

"I got an idea! How about another scary story!" Brittany gleefully.

"How about no! Dares anyone?" Mercedes contradicted.

"I know some good dares!"

"Brittany? Knowing a good dare? Puh-lease!" Jesse St James giggled spastically.


	2. Chapter 1 Oopsy Daisy

Soon everyone gave up on the idea of dares and went to go find Tina and Kurt.

"Where are we?" Artie frowned looking left and right as if he'd never seen town before whilst Mike pushed him up the hill.

Santana rolled her eyes "We're in Canada, Artie," She said sarcastically.

"I don't remember taking a flight," Artie scratched his head.

"Ugh, this is so stupid" Santana's eyes were fixed as though something might disappear if she looked away "Im'ma go back to school, meet you there later or something yeah?" She walked off.

"Dude, She is so going the wrong way to school not cool man," Jessie laughed.

"Oh my god guys, Sorry I'm late I totally…Oh. Okay then I gunna just…" Rachel had just walked into an empty studio, she stood there for a moment, staring into the room as though suddenly, everyone would appear "Yeah. Okay, just ,uh, go then." She stood unmoving for a few more seconds then left.

At the supermarket

Santana walked into the security room unnoticed by the dozing guard and pressed record on one of the screens, it was of Tina and Kurt sitting on a roof…

On the roof of a car

"You know, you're a really good kisser when you're drunk." Tina's words slurred.

"I know!" was all Kurt got out before he passed out.

Middle of a street

"Not call y'all, you know Rachel always liked me that's why she dumped you for me. That and y'all cheated on her most prize possession, Fame!" Finn shouted ready to knock Jesse's lights out.

"Yeah well that's the type of dude I am!" also in a fighting stance.

"You'll never be ready for me. I have weapons of mass destruction" He pulls out two guns."

"I am wasted, and abbulous

, and I know their fake!" Sam said glaring at cow and pointing.

"Dudes, dudes, spread the love, feel loved, get rid of this nasty tension, dudes. Groovy." Puck pulled them into a big man hug. Once he let go he started swaying. "Hear that ringing that's the sound of LOVE dudes." Then he collapsed.

Sue Sylvester's office

Brittany stood gazing out the window while walking around in circles as Sue

entered.

"Brittany! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Sue exclaimed.

"Trying to find my tail." She pouted.

"Are you drunk?"

"I want to have sex with a dolphin, I've never had gay sex, except with Santana."

Sue sighed and left.

"Where is my tail I know I left it around here somewhere." Rachel entered.

"What are you doing?" Rachel wandered aloud.

"Trying to find my tail."

A bewildered Rachel gave up and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Their in Canada, but they didn't take a flight, I think they walked. I can show you the way there if you like?" with that Brittany fled for the supermarket, pulling a confused Rachel behind

her by the hand, where everyone was now gathered except Kurt and Tina. They were all watching a CD that Santana supplied of two certain people kissing on top of Emma's car.

"Someone go get Puck." Quinn yelled.

"He's over there in that trash can." Mercedes pointed.

"This is sick. Y'all are all sick!" Finn was disgraced as Tina and Kurt stumbled over.

"Now were all here can we play dares." Brit

Brittany piped up.

"If we have to." They groaned.


	3. Chapter 2 Dares

"I'll go first, Britt you can go… last." Santana boasted as Brittany smiled she knew that Santana wanted to save the best till last. "Okay first I want to know a truth from you Sam and Quinn. What was your conversation yesterday after you started crying and we all ignored you?"

"We so did not have a conversation!" Sam protested in a girlie fashion.

"Yes you did I saw you! You were talking about

about what the rainbow tastes like." Brittany happily exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but who thinks a rainbow tastes like smarties. I mean when was the last time someone threw a smartie at you and said taste the rainbow." Quinn argued.

"Never." Sam moaned

"Exactly." Quinn chirped. "Now moving on to dares."

"I dare Jesse to sing the duck song at the top of your lungs into a megaphone on top of school." Tina said with a deathly glint in her eyes.

"Sure." He climbed on to the roof and began to sing into the megaphone. "A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand. Hey! Got any grapes. The man said no we just sell le

lemonade but it's cold and it's fresh and it's all home made. Can I get a glass? The duck said I'd pass. And he waddled away. Waddle; waddle till the very next day."

By now a crowd was gathering. "A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand. Hey! Got any grapes. The man said no like I said yesterday we just sell lemonade, why don't you give it a try? The duck said goodbye."

"This is so weird!" Brittany sighed.

"And you're not weird at all!" Kurt rolled his eyes, which were still hazy from the beer.

"I'm not weird, I'm unique. I look at things differently. Plus I can't help it if Artie's a robot." Brittany complained and went inside with the gang following.

"Next dare! Wait where's Jesse? And Britt I'm not a robot I'm a cyborg." Artie wondered.

"He's being free. On the roof with the ambition to fly!" Puck cheered.

"Not anymore y'all, he looks a bit pissed, he's over there." Finn pointed.

"Yeah dudes, I dare Rachel to kiss Mike." Jesse dared which Rachel quickly did because secretly Mike was her crush even if she was going out with Finn.

"I dare Kurt to propose to Mr shue." Rachel ominously.

"No way! My life's hard enough as it is." Kurt screamed.

"My life's no walk in the park either!" Santana moaned.

"None of you have a clue about my life!" Mike groaned.

"Yeah well I dare you all to be me for a day. It's not as simple as you all seem to think!" Brittany surprised everyone with her sudden loud outburst.

"Sure this will be the easiest dare ever! Brittany you need to think of better dares!" Mercedes grinned. Everyone agreed and so it was set.


	4. Chapter 3 introducing Skyler

**hey guys, this chapter was just to introduce a new character me & lolli-x made up you don't actualy have to read the chapter. We had alot of fun writing this chapter. If you're gonna leave a bad review please give us constructive critisim as well otherwise don't bother. Thanks for all the good reviews guys we hope to update again soon. R&R xx =)**

* * *

"Tina, you first." Brittany pressed.

"PEER PRESSURE!" Skyler shouted entering the room.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Sam yelled.

"I'm Jesus, who do you think I am." Skyler smiled.

"Oh my God, you don't look much like Jesus?" Rachel wondered.

"Don't make fun of Jesus! It's disrespectful!" Quinn whispered.

"He's your _brother_ dude." Brittany and Santana said in unison.

"How do you know?" Sam was perplexed. "Let's hope this story is abbulous."

"Y'all stop saying that." Finn said with a southern drawl tempting Sam to kiss him.

"We may have had a threesome." Santana giggled.

"I joined in!" Puck grinned.

"And it became a foursome."

"But we got bored so we became two twosomes."

"And we invited Mercedes and Kurt round."

"And we felt left out so we invited the rest of the glee club." Kurt gleefully jumped.

"You were in bed. We took pictures!" Brittany got up and took her phone out of her bra to show people.

"I invited the celibacy club."

"Who invited the cheerios."

"Uh that was me and I invited the jocks." Santana bit her lip.

"Finn invited Coach Beiste, Matt, Mr Shue, Emma, Carl anyone you can think of." Mercedes exclaimed

"Even Sue Sylvester came."

"Who invited her" Mercedes looked around quizzically.

"That was me. Her and Principal Figgens had a good time methinks." Brittany

"Basically the whole school was there."

"It was all there. We had to move to the Park." Brittany interjected

"Yeah sex in the park was quite good. Shame I didn't know was shagging me. He was awesome." Santana bit her lip again, but sexily this time, remembering.

"Yeah, that was Mrs Fletcher from the old peoples home down the road from mine"

"EWWWWWWWWWW!"

"And we went to Brittany's house when the whole town joined in." Kurt's eyes were wide with the memories.

"Anyways Brittany's house got full so we took it out into her garden and then the forest beyond there."

"Didn't the cops mind?" Sam asked

"No, they joined in too" Skyler laughed

"Anyways Skye is an awesome kisser," Tina smiled. Sam strolled over and kissed her.

"Am I a good kisser?"

"No, get off me, I'm ready for my dare." A very frightened Tina said.

"What's the dare?" Skyler questioned.

"To be me for a day!" Brittany yelped as Santana pulled her down to the floor to stop something really awkward happening.


	5. Chapter 4 Tina the Vampire Slayer

She sat cross-legged in the middle of the room surrounded by her fellow Gleeks preparing for a dare beyond all other dares. Although it sounds easy it may surprise her.

"I'm ready." Tina mumbled steadily getting up and skipping over to Santana a huge grin plastered on her face. Everyone went on with his or her daily lives – as well as they could while their drunk at a party – so they could help Tina with her dare.

For about 20 minutes all Tina did was follow Santana around with a cheesy smile forming on her lips even though she felt really weird.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana screamed tired of having some goth chick following her around.

"Being Brittany?" The Asian asked as though confused as to why she was being screamed at.

"Brittany did other stuff. To be honest the only time were near each other is in Glee and occasionally in the hallway, now go do other stuff."

"Oh okay." She walked off still not understanding what Brittany did even though it seemed obvious no more then an hour earlier.

"Hey Brittany, did you know dolphins are really just gay sharks." Tina nervously stated.

"Yeah look I don't think you get me at all. I'll give you a hand. First find something you're interested in and then find some random things about it and work from there and don't say anything smart. Or at least anything other people would understand." Brittany smiled and jogged off to speak to Puck about his Mohawk. It was spiky.

"Thanks." Tina trailed off. "Something I'm interested in, something I'm interested in. Hating Vampires." With that in mind she went and found a stake and some holy water.

"Where the hell is she going?" Artie questioned.

"No idea." Mike spat at him concerned as to where his lover was going also.

A few minutes later she came back with a crazed look in her eye and a wooden stake in her hand. Everyone eyed the stake and jumped back when she spoke.

"Vampires get your asses over there." She pointed to a corner right in front of a window where the sun was just rising.

"What y'all on about, we ain't vamps." Finn panicked.

"Oh really, you looked a lot like Edward Cullen. And I've seen every single episode of Buffy the Vampire slayer. So the only way you'll sparkle is if your gay. But either way, you are all DEAD!" Tina viciously smiled.

"Way to go girl." Brittany cheered and ran in hope of escaping Tina's grasp. "By the way you get a 6/10 because of your style but not crazy enough sorry." Tina snarled and Brittany went back to the empty hallways.

"No one else move. Except you Quinn, come here." Quinn obeyed slightly scared of the consequences. "Don't speak." Quinn nodded as Tina began to do some weird ass karate move and then squirted holy water on her. Seen as nothing happened she said, "You may go, Next." Quinn ran and the next came. This sequence happened many times until she got to the last person, Jesse, who did react. "I knew it!" she screamed with glee and stabbed him with a stake.

He fell to a pile of dust. "He sparkled too. And guys you can come out whoever's next it's your turn." Everyone came out of hiding and smiled, as they all knew whose turn it was next. But did that person know?


End file.
